


【萨莫】洛丽塔 01

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 真·洛丽塔，少量性幻想及童车描写。时间半架空，近现代大繁荣时期。30岁出头萨列里 x 十四岁莫扎特第一人称，中篇，可能长，HE，无对家人刻意抹黑及死亡情节。





	【萨莫】洛丽塔 01

      就是那一年，为了制作乐谱纸张而被砍伐的树木曾在我目光所及处随风飘拂，低声应和我最后也是最疯狂浩大的理想。

      当我一次又一次翻阅这段浑浊的记忆，他仍是我所有岁月中阻隔其他浪漫韵事的永恒磐石。我的人生如此疲惫而厚重，我曾供奉他，追逐他，像河中逆水而上的游鱼，沉溺于汹涌的幻梦。

      现在，我将一切记述在这里，用以告慰抑或追思——我的欲念，我的一切，我的死因，我的命运，我的，亲爱的，最爱的，至死不渝的——

      沃菲。

  


* * *

**  
**

**Part.01**

      我或许并不全然是个禁欲主义者。

      在沉闷而乏味的前半生，我的身体内部也不是没有涌起过一些冲动、好奇或欲望，然而旧时代的彬彬有礼总把我装进个透明的套子中，一方面维持着礼节与沉稳，一方面也迎合一些潮流以求不被当成怪胎，人们因此称赞我，于是我习惯了这样生活。

      我没有像大多数人那样养情妇，但偶尔也会接受宴会上的调情，为一些需要去保持点互惠互利的短暂关系。三十岁以后，对面坐着的美丽女人有时会让我发呆，她们穿着带细细高跟的鞋子，丰腴的身材被包裹在不多又恰好出露的衣料中。有段时间，情妇们之间又流行起红色的薄网袜，于是我也在自己某位关系对象身上得见，在我们亲吻时，她动情的呻吟，同时花言巧语，试图从我身上获取更多她想得到的。她小腿上的网袜露出若隐若现的雪白肌肤，与红色的丝网交相辉映，显现出一种浮躁大时代下起伏的原始活力。

      “您爱我吗？安东尼奥，我的安东？”她放肆地问。

      在这种时刻，我总是选择沉默的。

      后来，当空气中躁动的喧嚣已经让我无力继续伪装，我选择往边远些的地方去。扔下的无休止的邀约，吹嘘与勾引，带着简单的行李在炙热而干燥的夏天出逃。

      我就是在这样的夏天见到了沃菲。

      作为一个小有成就的音乐家，我不能巧舌如簧，但沉稳和礼貌也许更在友善的人面前吃香。来到这个三线城市，我得以用优惠的价钱，在他家人欣赏而包容的目光中住进二楼的空房间。

      “虽然有些不好意思，但必须告诉您的是，我们家的沃尔夫冈是个很闹腾的孩子。”

      安娜夫人和她的女儿一边这样对我讲着，一边露出爱恨交织而无比骄傲的神色。在见到她们口中那个十三岁的沃菲之前，我对于所有这个年龄段的男孩只有一种模糊的印象。比方说，街上跑来跑去的尖叫，举着气球咬着糖，介于少年与孩童的交界点，怀着天然的无辜与恶意。

      “请不要担心，我……”

      我想说些客套话的，比如我会尽量避免冲突以及选择包容。但在我们一边聊天，一边走向我房间的过程中，我扭头往房屋后平坦的草坪看去。“去吧。”我的缪斯对我说，她的双臂温柔扶着我的肩膀，推着我，让我不至于失态地，在能看到草坪的短短几秒中从那扇窗前走过。

      那个未来将成为我一切诱饵的小男孩趴在草地上，乱糟糟的金色卷发盖住他的额头，而我仍能看到他鼻尖的细汗在太阳下反射着钻石似的闪光。他开心的埋头写着什么，白色衬衫被晒地有些透明，露出过瘦的腰。而短裤和黑色吊带袜覆住他一半的下肢，阻止不了他穿着小皮鞋，翘起脚来回晃动着。

      在我即将从窗前离去的那一刻，他开心地将自己的成果对着天空举起来，日光给纸张镀上金色。而我的眼前同样开始浮动着金色的音符，狂潮一般地汇聚起来了。

      写下这些字句时，我的指尖仍然开始发颤，并不是因为年老，或者不止因为。我该如何向您描述我那一瞬间的战栗与惊慌呢？我甚至燃起了敬畏，茫然地继续我刚刚说了一半的话，这个间隔太过短暂，带路那两位温柔的女性，甚至没有发现我的失神。

      “我觉得他很好……”我徒劳地废话着，“这样……他还好，很好。”

      我像是一只冬眠的熊，笨拙地被惊动了。您也许会嘲笑我这样形容自己，但那时我尚未意识到，当我远离了欲望都市的勾引之后，另一种勾引将让我从此魂牵梦萦。

 

 

* * *

  


** Part.02 **

      我在后续的日常生活中发现，莫扎特家的小子也许是个纯粹的小恶魔。他尽然是个漂亮的男孩，无数次描述中我都必须这样说，而他的天分也注定了他的不凡，谁会想到一个十二岁的小孩儿会写出这么漂亮的曲子，对乐器如此天然的亲近呢？这个城市太小，这个世界太小，我的心也太小，有时我隐秘地注视着他，会感到他在奔跑中即将跳出天空中浮动的云层。

      他当然有着我之前描述的那些毛病，父亲的严厉也许能让他在特定情况下消停，但更多时候他用词粗鲁并目无尊长。他喜欢乱跑，任性，小聪明，吵吵闹闹，并无比懂得利用自己的优势去获得自己想要的东西。有时为了一颗糖果，或者被家人禁止过多食用的一些巧克力，他会来敲我的门——他总是对我这样一个沉默的陌生人怀着好奇。

      “您不会忍心让我因为被拒绝而哭泣的对不对？”他歪头对我露出过分灿烂的，讨好的笑容，“为了我们的音乐，为了分享甜味，为了——我？”

      是的。我一边沉默地留他在门口朝里张望，自己转身去拿些甜品给他，一边在心中神经质地回应着，复述着。

      “为了音乐，为了甘甜，为了你，为了，为了沃尔夫冈·阿玛多伊斯·莫扎特。”

      这个名字是多么适合他，我不断默念着，看着他的背影消失在视线中。小男孩的皮鞋踩在地上发出声音的每一步，都在我卑劣而无望的身躯中拨响颤音。

      我意识到他的好奇与接近，为了能进入我的房间，为了拥有一个家人之外可交流并包容他的对象，他甚至对我怀着浅薄的亲昵。

      这是不能怪他的，在荒诞而热燥的空气中，无论是繁华的都市，还是这样安谧的小城，很多准则与隔阂都会渐渐模糊。像是女人腿上红色的薄网袜，在朦朦胧胧中，渐渐充斥欲念，原始，与自由。

      有时全家人都出去，或者都在午睡，他会偷偷溜出房间，在草坪上跑动，睡觉。我就站在窗前看他，后来他发现我，于是每一个动作都像是刻意表演，他在被热度扭曲的空气中伸展身体，拉开脖子上的小领结或领花，蹦蹦跳跳，然后仰头对我笑，不再有讨好的意味，而是撞破罪状的有恃无恐，就这样将我逐步击溃。

      他有着天才与童稚结合的恐怖直觉，但尚未明确很多情感，只知道去利用或者占有。他被宠坏了，也许不知道成人的世界有多丑恶——也许知道。

      我深吸一口气从窗前退开，才发现自己已经满头大汗。

      他开始堂而皇之的出入我的房间，坐在我的琴凳上胡乱弹些小调，乱扔我的乐谱。他的小腿在黑色的琴凳边晃来晃去，他甚至不去看我，但笃定自己说的每句话都会得到我的回应，每个要求都会得到满足。

      我说，“好的，好的，小先生，莫扎特。”

      “您可以叫我沃尔夫冈——”他头也不回地，一边伸着舌尖去舔舐棒棒糖，一边像允准什么，傲慢而恶劣地纠正我，“不，你可以叫我沃菲。”

      我为自己开脱，这并不是我的错，我并没有主动去做什么。但所有无声的纵容，不可否认都是卑鄙的糖衣炮弹。

      我痛苦不堪。

      我甘之如饴。

      我说，“好的，沃菲。”

      有一天他再次跑进我的房间，扑到我床上气恼地尖叫。然后抱着膝盖给我看他的小腿，在包裹到小腿肚的长袜边缘，不知道是在哪儿磕到的青紫一大片。我心疼的眉头都皱了起来，这反而把他逗笑了。双手撑着床沿蹬掉鞋子，把脚伸进我怀里，甚至放肆地贴在我胸口。

      我恍惚地想，他会因此感受到我的心跳吗？

      但我只是握住了他的脚踝，他的腿并不壮实，因为幼年就被父亲带出去巡演的劳累病弱，露出的皮肤甚至有点苍白。我小心翼翼脱掉他的长袜，单掌就可以托着腿肚，手上沾着药油去揉那片淤痕。

      他真的被惯坏了，或者在我面前永远更加恶劣。没等我揉几下就喊着疼，还半真半假的落下眼泪。

      “你根本不爱我！”他大声说，“我怕疼才来找你的！你把我弄疼了！”

      他说了“爱”。

      我几乎惊惶地松开手，整个人向后退去，但他再次把腿搭上我的膝盖。

      “你不爱我吗？”他问。

      我知道，我的样子无比糟糕，在头晕目眩中，甚至已经分不清脑海中尖锐轰鸣的是蝉鸣、喜悦、或是恐惧。这场盛大的所谓暗恋显得如此可笑可悲，我汗流浃背，但怀着一种索性如此的可悲心态，俯身并低下头，吻了吻他还带着淤青的小腿。

      像是穿越火山与雪原的信徒，终于匍匐在他所供奉的神祗脚下。我的这位稚气恶劣的神明，身躯苍白而瘦弱，却无比温热且鲜活。

      神啊……神啊……我茫然的想，我该怎么做？

      我全身颤抖，无法掩饰，他对我有这样致命的吸引力，甚至已经让我的下身起了反应。而那个小恶魔带着好奇，把脚伸向我胯间，轻轻踩了一下。

      “沃菲。”我哑着嗓子说。

      我无法确定接下来的做法是对还是错，但那的确是良知与道德的剧烈挣扎。我推开了他，并且狼狈逃离。他也许根本没想到自己会被拒绝，惊讶地注视我。

      当他疑惑地歪头时，姿态甚至是纯洁无辜的。

      您也许会觉得，从此我们会陷入一种尴尬的境地。事实上也只是我单方面的躲避，而当他意识到疏远，就开始对我皱眉头了。我诚惶诚恐，疼痛不堪。

      在那之后的几周里，他度过了自己的十四岁生日（我偷偷在他的窗台上放了乐谱和蛋糕），并成功说服了父亲，由安娜夫人带他出去，走到更大的舞台上去。

      在他们离开那天，我再一次站在窗前，看着草坪上驶来的汽车，还有把行李放进车里的，高兴笑着的人们。

      我知道我已经无法自拔了，也许正是这种难过的醒悟，让我的眼神露出了什么端倪。沃菲在东张西望，他习惯性地抬起头，看到我，再一次露出了有恃无恐的笑容。

      在安娜夫人惊讶的呼喊中，他这样快的飞跑进入房子，带着少年人常有的热切与坦诚，而我听着楼梯咚咚被踩过的声音，如同细数自己如擂鼓的心跳。

      然后沃菲在走廊尽头出现了，他的眼睛看着我，注视着我，那里面是纯然的热度与顽劣，带着些无辜的诱惑与好奇，他像是试图进行一次放纵的冒险，继续向我奔跑而来。在我僵硬不知所措的时候，如稚嫩的雀鸟扑进我怀中。

      我该搂住他的腰吗？

      在我进行理智的反应之前，我已经抱住了他，我被操纵着，我们对视着。这个过程也许很短，也许很长，他细细的胳膊揽在我后颈，于是从这块皮肤开始，一切都开始燃烧。我的嘴唇被覆上湿热的柔软物，我终于意识到我们在接吻，他仍睁大眼睛看着我，带着天真而不知羞耻的勾引。

      于是我的灵魂也开始燃烧。

      当他快速的转身离去，我只能注意到他除了被短裤与吊带袜覆盖之外细瘦的膝盖与腿弯，它们随小主人灵巧的动作左右交错，消失在我的视线中。

      “沃菲，你在干什么？”安娜夫人询问的声音从窗外飘来。

      “没什么，妈妈。”那个小骗子回答。

      我的艳遇也许是从这里开始，也许更早。在这个燥热的夏天，我站在窗前看汽车远去的影子。他的身影又开始在我眼前奔跑，也许永不止息。

  


  


  



End file.
